1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating pump.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as a reciprocating pump for pumping a liquid, there has been known a reciprocating pump having a plurality of pump chambers capable of applying a high pressure to a fluid (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3423915). The reciprocating pump disclosed in the Patent Document is a triple plunger pump having three pump chambers and an individual plunger has a sleeve with a pump chamber formed therein. The sleeve is formed as an independent arrangement separated from the reciprocating pump body. The front end side thereof is connected to a valve body through a high pressure pipe joint and the back end side thereof is screw-fastened to a holder member. The holder member is bolt-attached to a crankcase of the reciprocating pump.